Bounded Mate
by Keith Uchiha
Summary: A hybrid is needed to break the curse that seals the leader of the Uchiha clan. What happens when the vampire falls for the werewolf.
1. The Name Haruno

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I'm starting a new story because the other one seems to be getting nowhere. Plus, vampire fics are awesome. AU**

"Pancakes are sweet" (Normal talking)  
'Pancakes are sweet' (Talking in mind)  
_Pancakes are sweet_ (Dream)

Sakura's POV

"_Run left, run right, I'll find you for sure. For nothing shall stop me from making you mine." I ran from his voice, the voice of death. I kept on running hearing his footsteps at my back. My legs then grew weak and I fell against the cold hard floor. I then turned around and met his eyes, his cold bloody red eyes. _

BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNG! I was about to jump and scream but I then realized it was my alarm clock. I wonder why they even bothered inventing those demon machines. I then remembered the nightmare I had, the one that has been disturbing me every night since I turned 15. I'm 16 now and there hasn't been a night I didn't have that dream. I sighed and focused on getting ready for the day.

School starts tomorrow. I would be a sophomore at the new school, Konoha High. It is noted to be the school of heirs to the most prestigious families in Konoha. Entering the bathroom I turned on the water and had its relaxing effect take over my body. But this was cut short due to someone constantly pressing the doorbell. I ran out of the shower with only my towel on thinking it was an emergency only to open the door and see _**her.**_

"Sakura, you'll never guess what."

"Ino you idiot, you made me ran out of the shower." Ino was my long time best friend.

"It was for a good cause because…I'm going to school with you at Konoha High"

"Really, that's so great considering I've heard that almost five times." Sometimes I honestly wish to drag Ino to the ground and beat her to a pulp.

"I know right. It never gets old"

"It just did Ino"

"Whatever, we're still going to the mall right. We need to get new clothes for school."

"Sure let me go do something important"

"What?"

"It's called DRESSING UP" I said before slamming the door on her face. One may call me rude for doing that but she asked for it. Knowing Ino, she's probably still waiting at the door. I dressed up and opened the door to see her still waiting.

"Let's go" Ino exclaimed.

….

The Next Day

"BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNG" My alarm clock strikes again. I seriously need to get rid of that demon.

I rushed my shower and started to look for a something good to wear. I then noticed my birth mark. It was shaped like a wolf which to me was awesome. I wore a pair of blue jeans and a black t shirt. I then ate my food and rushed out to find Ino waiting in her car. "Let's go Sakura; we don't want to be late."

"I wonder how we are gonna fit in with those rich kids." Ino said.

"They may be rich but they're still people"

We arrived at the school and gasped at what we saw. The building was huge, and it was so magnificent like those in the fairy tales.

"Oh My Goodness" Ino said.

"Let's go inside." I said trying to snap her out of her daze.

We went in, took are schedules and went to our homeroom. When we entered we noticed this homeroom consisted of only 7 people which is much smaller than the other ones. We know that because Ino made us go to all the homerooms just to see the people there. They all looked at us strangely before going back to their work. We then sat between a blonde boy and a blue haired girl. The boy had whisker marks on his cheek and blue eyes. The girl on the other hand had a blue-violet tint to her hair. "Hi, I'm Namikaze Naruto." The boy said introducing himself. Everyone knows the Namikaze clan. It's the clan that rules Konoha. "That's Hyuuga Hinata." The boy said. "She's a bit shy." We then looked at the girl. "H-hi" She stuttered. "Well I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is my friend Haruno Sakura." The moment Ino said my name his eyes widened in fear. "Did you say Haruno?" "That's her name" Ino chirped. "Teme would love to meet you" He said. "Who's Teme" I asked. "Uchiha Sasuke." "Who's Sasuke?" I asked again. The moment I asked that question everyone looked at me in awe. "How can you not know Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino said. "Am I meant to know him" I asked in ignorance. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." A boy with onyx eyes and pale skin said to me. His hair was black and was shaped like a … chicken's butt. "Your hair looks funny" I blurted out. "Ino looked like she was about to kill me." "Mind your tongue, you commoner" He warned. "You can't treat me liked that duck ass. You better watch out because you just entered Haruno Sakura's hit list"

….

Sasuke's POV

"You can't treat me liked that duck ass. You better watch out because you just entered Haruno Sakura's hit list" she warned. My eyes widened in fear, not because of her threat but her name. "Did you just say Haruno" I asked. "Yeah duck ass, you know why? Cause it's my fricking name." I then looked at her arm and noticed the wolf shaped birthmark. 'Impossible.'

**Is it great or what. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I need a beta reader. If I reach 5 reviewa I'll post the next chapter. I hope that isn't too much to ask. Ja ne **


	2. Duck Ass in danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**Chachiha  
SkeleTonQueeN06  
Stellabella96  
the 2 guests that reviewed my story  
Creamcheese7  
lovie34577 and  
LilianSilverwolf**

"Vamps vs Wolves" (Normal talking)  
'Vamps vs Wolves' (Talking in mind)  
_Vamps vs Wolves_ (Dream or Flashback)  
**'Vamps vs Wolves **(Inner Sakura)

Sasuke's POV

'Impossible, it can't be her'

_Flashback_

"_You better come back safe" my mother warned. "Hai, kaa-san. We'll be back before you know it." Itachi said._

"_Take care of Sasu-chan and Sai-kun, it is their first hunt and they're just turning six." Mother said. "You too Fugaku"_

"_Hn" my father responded._

…

"_Nii-san, why have we not taken any human. We've passed a lot of them." I asked_

"_We do not feast on humans, their blood corrupts and brainwashes us. It blocks our mind and does not allow us to think rationally."_

"_Then what do we feast on?" my twin, Sai asked._

"_The blood of the ravens" my father said._

"_That sounds yucky" me and Sai said together._

"_True. But you both drink it every day." Itachi replied_

_We then reached an area with no trees but lots of grass. The sun's ray beamed brightly on us and there seemed to be no sign of humans visiting here._

"_Where is this place nii-san" Sai asked._

"_I do not know...Father?" _

"_We have to go back now" my father said._

_As we were about to go we heard a voice. _

"_Halt, Uchihas" _

"Teme snap out of it" Naruto said, bringing me back to reality. I scanned the room searching for the girl. "Where is she" I asked with rage in my voice.

"You are not gonna do anything to Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

"Who's gonna stop me"

"Sasuke, that event occurred years ago, forget about it"

"SHUT THE HELL UP"

I then left the room and went to my next class. That girl will pay for her family's crime. I need to control my rage and get her to trust me. Then I'll finish her off.

….

Sakura's POV

"Fricking duck thinking he's the ruler of the world" I never knew I would meet such an egotistical jerk in my life. He has officially made me a duck hater. "Forget about him Sakura" Hinata said. "Sasuke just wasn't in a good mood"

"I don't even want to hear that ducks name." I said. "What do you have first Ino" "Uh, let's see. I have Health class with Asuma Sensei. What about you."

"I have Biology with Kakashi sensei" Hinata suddenly gulped. "What is it Hinata" I asked curiously.

"Sasuke has Biology with Kakashi sensei too." Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Why does the universe hate me?

…..

Sasuke's POV

As I was heading to my Biology class, I bumped into _**her**_. She was with Hinata and the other blonde.

"Speaking of the devil" she said.

"I have to go Sakura, I have Home management with Kurenai sensei." Hinata said. Hinata and Ino then left leaving the two of us.

"Why don't I walk you to class" I suggested.

"No thanks, I'll find my way duck ass."

She began to walk away but I held her back.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Biology is the other way"

I smirked when I made that statement. Seeing her frustrated look was an amazing sight to behold. She walked up to her locker and my smirk grew even bigger. She then noticed the amusement on my face.

"What's so funny?" she asked irritated.

"Nothing….." I then walked to **my** locker. "…Locker mate" She then glared at me so hard one could think it could kill. I brought out my needed books and waited for the Haruno girl to finish. She then closed her locker and began to leave.

"You have no idea where Kakashi's class is, do you?"

"You talk about respect when you don't respect your teachers, calling him Kakashi like he's your age mate."

"You have no idea how much irony was in that statement." We then arrived at his class.

"Hello Sasuke, new girl" Kakashi said. I then realized something awful. Never has it been done in ages. I checked my watch and saw that Biology class just started. Most of the class was still in shock. Kakashi…..was…..EARLY.

"Well class today we will be learning how to bisect a duck." Kakashi said. "Pick a partner and follow my instructions."

I was about to ask Haruno but she had already asked one random person. Knowing Ten, she'll agree. I then walked past the stupid fan girls begging to be my partner and went to Naruto. I kept on glancing at Sakura and noticed she was really excited about dissecting the duck. Plus she kept stealing glances from me. It then dawned on me when I remembered her nickname for me. Naruto seemed to have noticed and began to laugh. "Looks like you got a hater, teme."

"Urusai baka"

…..

Sakura's POV

The Kakashi sensei seemed to be reading a specific book. I then noticed that the book he was reading was called Icha Icha Tactics. I wondered what it was about but not for long thanks to Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei put away the porn and tell us what to do." Great, my sensei is a pervert.

'**Just what we needed'**

Where have you been?'

'**Uhhh, nowhere"**

I then looked at the duck and got all excited. Sasuke seemed to have noticed I was excited about dissecting him…I mean the duck. "You don't seem to like Sasu-chan much." I laughed at the name the girl gave him. "Sasu-chan?" I asked. "Oh, I mean Sasuke, and I aint one of his fan girls if that's what you're thinking. I've just known him for a really long time."

"How long"

"Very long. I'm Nara Tenten by the way." I remember that the Nara clan is the clan responsible for flower production in Konoha. They are one of the four noble clans of Konoha along with the ruling clan Namikaze; and the two main business tycoons in the whole of Konoha; Hyuuga and Uchiha; I couldn't forget it since Ino lectured me about them a few minutes ago. "I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura." The girl then looked at me in shock then at Sasuke, then back at me. "Ok. That's a special surname."

"Really?" I asked confusingly.

"More than you could ever know" The dissection began and I did my own with perfection. I then proceeded to dissect the heart making sure duck ass sees me. He looked at me in horror which to me was a beautiful sight. The class then ended and I left.

Other classes then came and went and before I knew it school was over. As I was running to Ino's car I tripped on the stairs and went tumbling. I looked at my hand to see blood gushing out of it. I didn't think there was anyone in school again and if my hand continued bleeding I would die. I then heard footsteps and someone carried me up heading to the nurse's office.

**Cliff hanger. Most of you may think it's Sasuke but it isn't him. I'll set up a poll asking who it will be. Those that guess it right will be rewarded. Don't forget to review. Ja ne**


	3. Dreamed Vision

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I planned to post this on Wednesday but school held me from writing. I remember when I said in the first chapter that I wasn't going to post chapter 2 until I reached five reviews. Then the next day you guys saw chapter 2, I suspect one of you sent a spirit to possess me and made me post the story *joking*. Oh and by the way I'm sorry for the confusion, I never knew you can't see the people that vote on your poll. Oh well, here's the story.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to:**

**?**

**Oh, that's right. Nobody else reviewed. I mean seriously reviews bring joy to the writer which inspires him to write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….. At least not yet ;) **

Chapter 3: Dreamed Vision

Sakura's POV

"Wow your clumsy" the voice that was currently taking me to the nurse's office said. I then looked up and realized that the voice belonged to Tenten. She looked like she was trying to keep her eyes as far away as possible from me. We then reached the nurse's office. "I found someone bleeding profusely, if you don't stop the blood she'll die." "Lay her down here" the nurse instructed her. She then bandaged the wound and left. I began to here footsteps. "What are you doing here, Tenten?"

"Helping a friend"

"It's that why you are delaying us"

"Urusai Neji." Her name was Neji. She had long black hair and eyes like Hinata. She was really pretty but she had a masculine voice which flawed her. "Neji, this is Haruno Sakura" Her eyes widened in fear like everyone else.

"Haruno?" he managed to cough out.

"Yes, Haruno" Tenten said glaring at him. A sign saying he should shut up. "Sakura, this is Hyūga Neji."

"Hyūga, as in Hinata?" I asked.

"Yea, he's Hinata's twin brother."

"Brother?" I asked confused again.

"Yes, he's a guy" I gaped at him in horror and amazement. So I did what any normal girl would do in a situation like this.

"THERE'S JUST NO WAY" I screamed.

"**HE'S PRETTIER THAN US" **Inner screamed in horror.

"Take it in Sakura, just breathe" Tenten said jokingly. "Told ya you look like a girl"

"Hn"

"**Great, another Sasuke."**

"Oi Tenten where are you" another voice echoed from the halls.

A boy with brown spiky hair tied into a ponytail came in. "OTOUTO" Tenten screamed jumping on the boy. "I missed you"

"What are you talking about you saw me this morning." He said clearly agitated.

"Sakura, this is my stupid little brother, Shikamaru. Otouto, this is Haruno Sakura."

His eyes widened in fear. **"Who didn't see that coming?"**

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, Tenten's _**twin**_ brother." He said emphasizing the word 'twin'

"Yea, but I'm older"

"By twenty seconds"

"Psh, whatever."

"Where is Shizune" Neji asked.

"She's left to get the signing book." Tenten said immediately.

"**That's weird"**

"What"

"**How did she know where the nurse went?"**

I then realized that Inner was right but I then dismissed the thought. Maybe they've been to the nurse's office before.

"Hear. Please sign here." The nurse said walking in to the room. Tenten then signed and we all left.

"SAKURA, what happened to you?" Ino said while meeting up with us in the hall.

"Oh, I, um, fell" I said embarrassed.

"Let's take you home, thank you um…."

"Nara Tenten"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Hyūga Neji" they all said introducing themselves.

"Oh I'm Yamanaka Ino" Ino said while shaking Shikamaru's hand. I'm sure she was screaming inside that she had met the Naras. They are like her role models.

"Take good care of Sakura here. She's a bit clumsy" Tenten said before taking off with the rest.

"Oh…my….gosh. I actually met Tenten and Shikamaru Nara." Ino squealed in delight.

"You're not going to believe this but that Neji is a guy." I said. Ino looked at me in horror.

"THERE'S JUST NO WAY!" Ino screamed in horror. "HE'S PRETTIER THAN ME!" I then took the mortified Ino to her car. She then drove me home. As I entered my house I went to the fridge, took some chocolate bars as dinner and headed off to sleep.

…  
The Next Day

"_Run left, run right, I'll find you for sure. For nothing shall stop me from making you mine." I ran from his voice, the voice of death. I kept on running hearing his footsteps at my back. My legs then grew weak and I fell against the cold hard floor. I then turned around and met his eyes, his cold bloody red eyes. "You're mine" he said baring his fangs at me. He then bit me and the pain was unbearable. I then screamed._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed waking up. That was the farthest I had ever gone in that dream. I always wanted to go farther but now I regret it. I looked at my alarm clock and realized I was late to school. "Shit" I cursed under my breath. I dressed up immediately and headed to school using feet. I then felt my phone vibrate. "_Sakura, are you still sleeping?_" Ino said over the phone. "No, I just arrived at school" _"Ok"_ she replied and then ended the call. Classes went smoothly then lunch came. I went to the table I sat on yesterday with Ino. Ino then arrived and sat down with me. "Oi Sakura." I heard a voice call me. I then realized that it was Sasuke. "Come sit here." I then saw Shikamaru murmur something to him "And bring your friend too" I was about to decline his invitation when Ino dragged me over to their table. "Hello" Ino said in her chirpy voice. She then sat in between Naruto and Shikamaru. That left only one more seat and it was in between Sasuke and Neji. "What do you want duck ass" I asked annoyingly.

"Hn. Just wanted you here." He replied nonchalantly.

I then realized that every girl was giving me evil glares. "Hello Sasuke-kun" a red haired girl with glasses said. I didn't even know when she came to our table.

"**Our table?"**

'Shut up'

"What do you want Karin." Sasuke asked annoyingly. "I just wanted to ask if I could sit here."

"No"

"But…"

"Why are you so obsessed with teme?" Naruto said interrupting her.

"Yeah, Sas-gay isn't into girls anyway." A boy on our table said. He was really pale and looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Uh, you're so annoying Sai" she said before leaving.

I then remembered what the boy called Sasuke and I began to laugh "Sas-gay?"

"Sai you idiot" Sasuke said angrily.

"Gomen Sasuke-nii, it's just that I keep forgetting you do not want people to know about you being gay" Sai said. I couldn't believe my ears, he was Sasuke's brother. Not just that but Sasuke was gay?

"**Unbelievable"** I had to agree with inner.

"I am not gay you useless excuse of a twin"

"Wait you're twins?" I asked surprisingly.

"Hai. I am Sasuke's twin. And you are?"

"She's Sakura" Tenten said immediately. She was preventing me from saying my name purposely.

"Yeah. Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said smugly.

"The nice smile that was on Sai's face was immediately replaced by a look of hate and malice toward me. But he switched back to his unemotional smile.

"Haruno Sakura" a girl on the table said. She looked a lot like Hinata. They must be related. "I'm Hyūga Hanabi"

We continued to eat and then lunch was over. Ino then drove me home. I reached out to unlock my door before I realized it was open. I walked in sand looked to see if anyone was inside. There was nobody so I went to my fridge and as I was about to take my chocolate bar, I heard a masculine voice behind me. "Boo" I then turned and kicked him in the face so hard. As I was mindfully boasting of my kick, I looked to see who it was and I laughed so hard when I saw his face.

….

Sasuke's POV

"Kaa san, we're home" I said when Sai and I entered our house.

"Kaa san isn't home" my older brother, Itachi said as he came to the room we were in. He began to prepare some tea.

"Oi Nii-san, you'll never guess who's Sasuke-nii's new friend" Sai said.

"Huh?" Itachi continued to pour the tea into each cup.

"Haruno Sakura" Itachi then poured some of the tea away due to shock.

"What did you say" a voice said startling us. It was our mother.

"Hmm. That's interesting news." Itachi said. He then bringing out a kunai and twirling it in between his fingers. He then threw it at a picture of _**her**_. Directly on _**her**_ forehead. "It's about time the Haruno's pay right Sasuke, Sai?" Sai and I then responded with the obvious answer. "Hai."

…

**Glossary**

**Hai: **Yes  
**Urusai:** Shut up  
**Otouto:** Little Brother  
**Nii-san:** Brother  
**Kaa-san: **Mother 


	4. Welcome to my world

**A/N: I'm back. Yes I am not dead I've just been busy with some exams. But I'm done with them and back to writing. I'll try to be updating quicker than usual.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**ohsoblue**

**starfirexrin  
Most reviewed Story: naruhina valentine story**

**Guest that reviewed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura's POV

Right now I was treating the idiot who sneaked up on me.

"Ouch Sakura, you give a mean kick"

"Urusai Kankuro, I'm trying to focus"

"Focus on what. All you're doing is cleaning the wound"

"That's not what I meant. I'm trying not to beat the shit out of you." Kankuro was my older brother who usually isn't around due to some unknown reasons. He usually leaves with my mum, but Temari then started following then Gaara joined. Speaking of which "Did Gaara and Temari come with you."

"Yes, they went to the mall"

Suddenly the door was banged open. A blonde hair girl walked in to the room looking as hyper as usual.

"YOSH. That was an invigorating walk. Right Gaara"

Gaara then walked in carrying at least eight bags. He also looked like he just ran a hundred mile marathon.

"Yeah. I just love being used as a trolley"

"That's your problem Gaara, you're too lazy. You need to be more outgoing"

"Like you?"

"Yes. Like me"

I then ran up to hug my older sister.

"TEMARI NEE-CHAN"

"SAKURA CHAN"

"MY EARS" it was Gaara crying.

"Gomen Gaara" Temari was my older sister and Gaara was my younger brother.

"Where is kaa-san" I asked. My mother then walked in.

"I'm here" I then ran and hugged my mum. "I missed you. How long are you staying this time?"

"Yeah, about that…" Kankuro said all the way from the couch. "…we aint leaving again"

"BAKA KANKURO. I WAS GOING TO SAY IT." My mother screamed.

"What. B-but why"

"I guess you can say we're done with what we've been doing." My mom said. I honestly wonder what they do.

"Kankuro, what the hell happened to you?" Temari asked when she took a good look at Kankuro.

"Three words: Sakura kicks hard"

…..

Sasuke's POV

"Itachi, what do you mean by that" my mother asked.

"I mean I'm gonna get the Haruno girl" Itachi said nonchalantly.

"That's just looking for trouble. Plus, you'll get ripped apart by _**him**_"

"Please, we both know I'm stronger than that dog"

"True, but it still isn't right"

"I believe they're the ones that are wrong" I said.

"Urusai Sasuke, you'll just get killed if you try touching her" my mom said.

"Yeah right"

"Itachi and I will capture her while you and Sai stay put"

"Hell no" Sai said. "And I thought you said it was wrong to capture her.

"Yes, but I still love my husband"

"Hn. But we both know that I will not let you and Itachi have all the fun" I said smugly.

"Same here" Sai joined.

"I order you…."

"You and Itachi alone can't defeat all of them. We all know that"

"Whatever. Just don't get killed" Itachi said.

….

The Next Day

I reached school quick and early. The school was empty which was a normal thing for me. I went to the home room and sat there knowing that they will soon arrive. I then heard the sound of wind which meant someone was moving inhumanly fast. It didn't take a rocket scientist who's had my experience to know what was going on.

"I WIN" Tenten screamed while jumping in through the window.

"That isn't fair, you cheated" Naruto said while also jumping through the window. "You put traps here last night"

"That isn't cheating, it's creativity. It also means you owe me money, _**pay up**_" she said the last part in a way that scares even me. Naruto paid up immediately. Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai and Hanabi then arrived with Shikamaru obviously sleeping immediately he arrived. After an hour, people started to arrive.

"I don't believe that they're actually staying this time" I heard the Haruno say as she walked in. "And they're attending this school."

"I see why you're so happy" her blonde friend said. "But you do realize you're gonna get disturbed a lot due to your brothers."

"Huh"

"Girls will obviously be all over you so they can be close to Gaara and teachers will disturb you because Kankuro will give them hell."

I didn't believe my ears. Her siblings are going to attend this school. That would just make capturing her harder. I'll have to capture her today.

…..

Sakura's POV

When school finished I told Ino that I wanted to walk home today. It took a lot of persuasion but I managed to convince her. As I was walking I felt that I was being followed. I then heard something shake. I began to realize that this place looked a lot similar to my dream. I then began to run "Run left" I began to run the opposite direction. "Run right" I began to fear that my dream would become reality. "I'll find you for sure. For nothing shall stop me from making you mine." That's when I began to run as fast as I could. I heard his footsteps, they were so fast. He was catching up, could this be my death. I then tripped. I was afraid of turning around because when I did that in my dream, it didn't end well. But I did and then met those bloody red eyes that contained tomoes spinning rapidly. I closed my eyes and heard him say "You're mine" I then felt two sharp items penetrating my neck. I then screamed due to the unbearable pain. I felt my blood being drained before I heard a roar so loud it even scared my attacker. I felt him remove his fangs from my neck and then he ran away. I opened my eyes and noticed he was still there but he was moving in circles at high speed. It was like he wanted to prevent me from looking at him. I then heard the roar again and the ground shook.

'**WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING'**

'How am I supposed to know?'

A beast then emerged into view. It was a huge wolf so big it was taller than an average human while it was on its fours. It had red hair and yellow eyes. It looked like it wanted to rip out the person attacking me. He then looked at me and all I could see was his eyes. His face was blurred but the rest of his body was clear. I didn't understand what was going on.

"I have put an illusion that will prevent you from seeing my face and hearing my normal voice. But if I were you I would pay attention to this dog."

He was calling this monster a dog.

'**Is he nuts?"**

The wolf then pounced on the man but he was so fast it was inhuman. The wolf was also fast as it made a counter attack immediately. The man then moved his hand forming strange yet similar signs "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" he said. He then put his fingers to his mouth and blew a fireball so huge it engulfed the wolf. The fire then died down but the wolf was nowhere in sight. The man seemed to be searching for the wolf when it suddenly appeared jumping on the man. It pinned him to the ground gnashing its teeth at him ready to tear him apart. The man then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"I will get you next time Haruno" I heard his voice say.

Everywhere was quiet. I then looked at the wolf and it looked back at me. I thought this would be where I die but the wolf just looked at me then ran so fast it was like it vanished into thin air.

'What just happened to the wolf and the man?'

'**That was not a wolf and he definitely wasn't a man'**

'Then what are they'

'**I think we just met a vampire and a werewolf' **

I then realized that inner was right. Vampires, werewolves, they actually exist. Something tells me this is just the beginning.


	5. The secret behind the Uchiha

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**guest that reviewed**

Sasuke's POV

Battling with that dog left me battered up. I underestimated its strength. I crawled to the mansion with the remaining strength I had left. I knocked and the door was opened by my mother. She gasped.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?"

I then picked up the scent of Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Hanabi. Naruto was approaching the door.

"Whoa, teme what the hell happened to you"

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"WHAT? Why the hell would you fight him, he could have killed you"

"I didn't know he was there"

"Wait, you tried to kidnap Sakura-chan didn't you."

"Hn" I then walked into the house and received stares from everyone except Itachi who just smirked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. We warned you Sasuke but you refused to listen. You may be stronger than Kankuro, Temari and Mebuki-san but Gaara is on a whole different level." Itachi said while twirling a kunai. I swear that's all he ever does.

"Like you could handle him" I retorted back while lying down on the couch.

"Yes, I can"

I was pissed off because Itachi wasn't lying. He could take on the desert dog and still come out victorious.

"Do not worry Sasu-chan, I'll help you take on the desert dog. I can imagine it, Tenten vs Gaara, the strongest female vampire vs. the most ruthless werewolf. The…."

"Did you say strongest female vampire" Sai said. It was obvious that the strongest female vampire was my mom.

"Oh right, second strongest female vampire"

"Isn't that Kushina-san" Shikamaru said.

"Third strongest female vampire"

"What about Tsunade-baa chan" Naruto said.

"Fourth strongest female vampire" she said while gritting her teeth.

"What about Mei-sama" Hinata said.

"FINE I GIVE UP. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed. She then looked at Neji who was busy meditating. How he does that with all this noise baffles me.

"Neji-kun, do you think I'm strong." she said while leaning on his back. If she is trying to get him to talk she's wasting her time. The guy's as hard as stone. "Neji, Neji-kun" she then had a scowl on her face. She went close to his ear and….

"NEJI I SAID DO YOU THINK I AM STRONG" Poor guy could only handle that much.

"MY EARS" he said screaming and rolling on the floor. He was a vampire so his hearing was a little too much. Tenten had a victorious smirk on her face.

There was a knock on the door and the person just walked in without waiting for an answer. "I have arrived" she said with a sing song voice. It was Cherie, Itachi's girlfriend. "CHERIE NEE-CHAN" Tenten screamed running to hug her. "TENNIE" Just what we needed, the two of them together in the same room could cause great problems. "Where is Itachi-chan and what happened to Sasuke-kun"

"His room and Gaara" Naruto said while eating ramen. He was eating like a pig. I always wondered how he ate ramen 24/7. It's not like it's adding anything to him. We're vampires. "Oi teme, why are you staring at me like that"

"Usuratonkachi"

"Teme"

"Why do you even want to kill Sakura-chan. She's so nice"

"We don't want to kill her, we just need to capture her" I said bluntly.

"Why"

"Because we need her blood to unlock the chamber my father is imprisoned in. He was imprisoned by the founder of the Haruno clan. It was a long time ago, about 1100 years ago. I've told you this before"

"Yeah but you stopped at 'Halt Uchihas'" Naruto said.

"Fine. I'll continue from where I stopped."

"_Halt Uchihas" I turned to meet a man. He had pink hair and a pair of green eyes. "I've finally gotten you people." He began to laugh._

"_Itachi, take Sasuke and Sai and run as fast as you can away from here." My father instructed._

"_Hai" Itachi grabbed our arms and ran with top speed. _

"_Itachi what about tou-san" Sai asked. We then heard a scream. We knew who that voice belonged to._

"_TOU-SAN" I screamed. I thought he had died. Itachi stopped for a moment to look back before running again. We reached the house and Itachi told our mum what happened. She just nodded her head before running off with Itachi. Me and Sai sneakily followed them. We reached the place and saw them fighting the pink haired man. _

"_The only way to free this vampire is to get the blood of a descendant of mine. A female, half werewolf, half vampire." He then finished his statement and died. _

…..

Sakura's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yep, that's how I ran into my house. I basically broke the eardrums of my whole family. They always had sensitive ears, don't know why I don't. So when I was stopped from destroying the house with my screams by Temari's slap, I narrated the whole tale to them. I realized they were not shocked. They looked serious.

"Is there anything you're not telling me" I asked. Gaara then suddenly barged into the room looking like he just got out of a fight. He was really exhausted.

"GAARA" my mom said when she saw him.

'**Sakura, did you realize the werewolf had red fur.'**

'Yeah'

'**And Gaara has red hair'**

'What are you insinuating, that the werewolf was Gaara'

'**Didn't you see when the vampire literally burnt the werewolf, now Gaara skin looks burnt'**

'It could just be a coincidence'

'**Whatever you say Captain Oblivious'**

"Sakura, stay away from the Uchihas" Gaara told me.

"Why"

"Just stay away from them, the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara and Namikaze."

Wait now he's telling me to stay away from Hinata and Tenten, he's got to be kidding.

"You've got to be kidding. You can't tell me to stay away from my friends."

"It's for your own good"

"Sure and I'll do that if you give me a reason. I'm tired of being left out in the dark." I awaited and received no answer. "Just as I thought, good night"

….

The Next Day

"_GAARA" I screamed when I saw him screaming in pain. He was held by then neck by a man; he looked liked Sasuke and had the same red eyes. I looked left and saw Temari fighting Sai and a woman, looked right and saw Kankuro fighting Shikamaru, looked back and saw Naruto fighting my mother. I was just there, useless and doing nothing. I was about to go save Gaara, before I was stopped dead in my tracks by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "I've finally got you"_

BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNG! I jumped out of my bed. Stupid alarm clock. I then remembered my dream and shivered in fear. My whole family was fighting and I was there doing nothing.

'**Do you realize that this is the first time we dreamt of something other than being molested by Uchiha'**

'We were not molested and how are you sure it was Sasuke'

'**I never said it was Sasuke, all I said was Uchiha'**

'So what you're saying is I was molested by Sai'

'**No, I'm talking about the person that was holding Gaara by the neck.'**

'How do you know he's an Uchiha?'

'**He looks like Sai and Sasuke, that alone tells me'**

'Whatever, I better get ready for school'

I showered, brushed, picked out an outfit, ate and called Ino to pick me up. After my experience yesterday, I'm never walking to school ever again. She arrived and we left for school. When we arrived I went to my homeroom only to bump into duck ass. "Great, just what I needed"

"Good morning to you too"

I kept on glaring at him because no matter how much I deny it, I suspect he was the one that attacked me.

"Where were you last evening" I asked him.

"At home"

I then looked at his hands, they had scratch marks on it.

'**Didn't the vampire get pinned to the ground by the werewolf'**

Inner was right, the vampire held the mouth of the werewolf to prevent it from killing him. I remember his hands got scratched by its teeth numerous times. Now, Sasuke has the same scratch marks.

"What happened to your hand"

"Naruto was sleepwalking and playing with knives. I had to stop him before things got ugly"

"So Naruto lives with you?"

"No, he just slept over last night"

I was about to continue my questioning before I was interrupted.

"SASUKE-KUN" it was that Karin girl. She jumped on Sasuke while hugging him. "Oh Sasuke-kun, how was your night. Did you dream about me, because I dreamt about you." Sasuke looked irritated, his face was priceless. Maybe the girl aint so bad after all. "And why are you with this freak again." Forget what I said, she's dead.

"NARUTO"

Naruto then ran out of the class. "Get your annoying cousin off me"

'**Cousin?'**

"Get her off you yourself, I almost lost an eye last time."

"Sasuke-kun, come with me and leave this pink haired freak alone"

That's where I lost it. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK" I said while lifting her off Sasuke with one hand and throwing her to the floor. When the heck did I get strong enough to lift a person.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT FOREHEAD GIRL"

"BRING IT ON YOU RED HAIRED BIMBO"

I was about to punch her but I was stopped by the duck ass.

"Don't. She'll kill you" Sasuke warned. I don't believe he thinks that this 4 eyed freak can kill me.

'**Unless she's a vampire'**

'Why would you think that'

'**She is Naruto's cousin. Sasuke said she can kill you. Do the Maths'**

"Next time you better watch your mouth billboard brow, or you're gonna get it, _**hard**_."

She then walked away. Sasuke started to look at me strangely.

"What"

"How were you able to lift her up with one hand"

"I work out" I lied. But no one's stupid enough to believe that.

"Whoa. I'm gonna start working out too" Naruto said believing what I said. "Then I'll be able to beat up Sasuke when he gets annoying"

"Baka" Sasuke and I muttered. I was about to walk into the class before Sasuke held me back. "What now"

"Why don't we call a truce?"

Hell no. there was no way I was gonna get on speaking terms with him.

'**But if you do you'll be able to get more info out of him'**

As much as I hated to admit it, inner was right.

"Ok" I agreed.

"Hn"

We then walked into the class to find everybody looking at us. The girls were looking like they wanted to kill me on the spot. I then realized that the door was open the whole time.

'**Great, you just made us number one in the Sasuke Uchiha fan club hit list'**

Life couldn't get any better.

…**..**

**A/N: Yeah. It took me almost a week to get this done but I think this is my largest chapter yet. So Sakura suspects Sasuke and his whole group, she has a new dream and we finally see why the Uchiha detest the Haruno clan. If you have any questions you can always review or PM me. I'll answer you in the next chapter. **

**Glossary**

**Usuratonkachi: **Clumsy idiot  
**Tou-san: **Father


	6. Capturing the blonde

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**BakaSaru89  
guest that reviewed**

Sasuke's POV

I walked into the class to see fan girls glaring at Sakura. What the heck is wrong with the females of this century. I was about to take my seat before I was tackled by Tenten. "Hey, Sasu-chan, what were you and Sakura talking about"

"Nothing important, now get THE HELL OF ME" I then heard some whispers.

"_Yeah, that'll teach that slut to mess with Sasuke-kun"_

"_Yeah, like Sasuke-kun will ever go out with that forest whore"_

I assumed that Tenten heard them too.

"FOREST WHORE, I'M GONNA HIT YOU SO HARD YOU'LL BE BEGGING TO BE FOREST WHORES JUST SO YOU CAN PAY YOUR HOSPITAL FEES"

"Ten, Ten calm down" I tried to stop her from committing murder….…..again.

"Ten, if you do this…well, nothing will really happen to you but just don't do it" I said while holding her from the elbows. She then began to calm down.

"Whatever, just let go of me" I let her go and she went to the seat at the back of those two girls.

"_If I were you two, I'd watch your back" _

I heard Tenten whisper to them, which meant that I had to keep an eye on her. Kakashi then walked into the class, sat down on his desk and started to '_read'_. I went and sat next to Sakura only to receive a sigh.

"So, are you busy Friday night" I tried to get her to go with me….alone. It would be the perfect time to take her. The only problem was that once I asked that all the girls began to glare at Sakura. That didn't help one bit.

"Seriously, you're asking me out, in front of your whole fanclub. Just because we're on a truce doesn't mean we're friends." She then turned back to her phone, probably texting someone. This seems to be harder than I thought.

Sakura's POV

Sasuke just tried to ask me out. Why the heck does he think I would ever agree.

'**HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID"**

'What did I do now'

'**THAT WAS A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO LEARN A LOT ABOUT HIM. DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT LOOKING UP VAMPIRES ON INTERNET WOULD HELP YOU AT ALL.'**

'Well it did work in Twilight'

'**Baka, you better tell him you've changed your mind'**

'Whatever, I'll tell him after school.'

I then continued to read on the article about vampires. I opened the first website I could think of; Wikipedia.

"_**Creating vampires**_

_**The causes of vampiric generation were many and varied in original folklore. In Slavic and Chinese traditions, any corpse that was jumped over by an animal, particularly a dog or a cat, was feared to become one of the undead. A body with a wound that had not been treated with boiling water was also at risk. In Russian folklore, vampires were said to have once been witches or people who had rebelled against the Russian Orthodox Church while they were alive."**_

'**Well that doesn't help much'**

'Huh'

'**Sasuke aint Slavic, Chinese or Russian'**

"_**Identifying vampires**_

_**Many elaborate rituals were used to identify a vampire. One method of finding a vampire's grave involved leading a virgin boy through a graveyard or church grounds on a virgin stallion—the horse would supposedly balk at the grave in question. Generally a black horse was required, though in Albania it should be white. Holes appearing in the earth over a grave were taken as a sign of vampirism.**_

_**Corpses thought to be vampires were generally described as having a healthier appearance than expected, plump and showing little or no signs of decomposition. In some cases, when suspected graves were opened, villagers even described the corpse as having fresh blood from a victim all over its face. Evidence that a vampire was active in a given locality included death of cattle, sheep, relatives or neighbours. Folkloric vampires could also make their presence felt by engaging in minor poltergeist-like activity, such as hurling stones on roofs or moving household objects, and pressing on people in their sleep."**_

'This doesn't help one bit'

'**Guess you have to rely on the '**_**date''**_

'Urusai'

…

Sasuke's POV

Immediately classes finished for the day, I rushed to gather everyone including Itachi and mum. Itachi then began "You guys know what to do right? As Sasuke and Sakura are on their '_date'_, each group will take out their assigned wolf. The whole Haruno family would be watching them so we take them out one by one."

"Firstly, Shikamaru, you will take care of Kankuro. Then, Sai and Tenten will immobilize Temari. Naruto will take care of Mebuki and Neji, Hinata, Mom and I will take care of Gaara. That would leave Sasuke and Hanabi to take care of Sakura"

"But Sakura didn't agree to go out with Sasuke" Naruto said.

"She'll agree, she would want to learn more about Sasuke" Itachi replied.

"You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat" Sai said. This time I will capture her.

…..

Sakura's POV

I searched everywhere for Sasuke, but couldn't find him. It seems that he has left. As I was about to leave, I bumped into Sasuke. "Good, I found you"

"What do you want from me"

"I…accept your offer"

"What offer?"

"I will go out with you…..only once."

"But I never asked you out"

"Huh"

"All I asked was if you're free Friday night, I never said let's go out Friday night"

"You bast…"

"But I'll go since you really want to"

I swear I am going to murder that egoistical jerk if it's the last thing I do.

'**But he's already dead'**

'SHUT THE HELL UP'

"What….ever" I gritted through my teeth, trying to control my anger.

"I'll pick you up Friday at 7:00"

"Fine"

He then left. My phone then rang, it was Ino.

"_Where have you been, I've been waiting for 30 good minutes"_

"Wow….that must have been torture"

"_Quit your sarcasm and get over here, I have a date tonight"_

"I'm comi… wait what did you just say"

"_We'll have that conversation when I see you"_

I then rushed to the car as fast as I could.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here"

"Finally, let's go"

"So what did you mean by you having a date"

"Oh while you were who knows where, Shikamaru Nara came here and asked me out to dinner"

"Seriously, that's a funny coincidence"

"Huh, what do you mean by that"

"Sasuke asked me out, well technically asked him out, but it was actually him that asked me out."

"Really, a double date" she said excitedly.

"No, my date is on Friday"

"Darn it. Oh well, that's life" We then reached my house.

"See you later, Sakura"

…

Shikamaru's POV

"HEY SHIKAMARU, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A DATE WITH INO" Naruto shouted while barging into my room.

"Shut the hell up do you want Tenten to hear you"

"Oops sorry"

"SHIKAMARU YOU HAVE A DATE" Tenten screamed barging into my room.

"Looks like you need some advice from your older sister"

"We are twins and I do not need advice" I then ran out of the room. I got to Ino's house in a flash. I was about to knock on the door before I was dragged to the floor by…Sasuke and Tenten?

"What the hell are you two doing here"

"You forgot to bring a car you moron" Sasuke said. How the hell could I have been stupid.

"Don't worry, I carried it here, here's the key. Good luck"

"Wait, what do you want Sasuke, why would you help me."

"Simple, if we have the blonde on our side she would make capturing Sakura easy. Just make sure that after you turn her you take her to _your _mansion."

"Hn"

"Oh and don't screw up this time" they then left immediately. I knocked on the door and waited. The door then opened.

"Hey, you're early"

"Yeah, you look…..um…..nice"

"You too"

"So, shall we go"

"Of course"

I lead her to the car, opened the door for her and we left for the restaurant.

"Woah, I've heard of this place only the high class people go here"

"Yeah, looks like you've just become high class"

We then sat on our table and ordered our food. We talked and she seemed like a nice girl.

"So what are your hobbies" she asked me. It's about time I turned her.

…..

Ino's POV

"So what are your hobbies" I asked. He seems like a pretty nice guy and not some spoilt rich brat"

"I like to drink" he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, though I prefer a particular drink"

"What is it" he stood up came to my back leaned down and whispered behind my ear.

"_Blood"_

I then felt something sharp penetrate my neck, then everything went black.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was having some problems with posting this. I will now be posting every Sunday. Ja ne.**


	7. The Ice Core

**A/N: Here's chapter 7 as I promised. For now the chapters will be focusing more on Shikamaru and Ino. So….on with the story. **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Starfirexrin**

**Maviea  
Most reviewed Story: For the Love of Billy!**

Ino's POV

I woke up to find myself in a dark room. I realized that I was wearing different clothes from last night. I don't even remember what happened last night. All I can remember was that I was on a date with Shikamaru. Now I'm wearing clothes for winter in a dark room, not to mention it's freezing here and my throat is burning like hell.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Ice Core"

"That…..voice?" Suddenly everywhere became bright, I looked at the direction the voice came from only to see Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru what are we doing here, I thought we were on….."

"A date? Yeah that's over; you're in the Ice Core right now"

"The Ice Core? Where is that and why is it winter. Wait, are we in Antarctica?"

"We are not in Antarctica and it isn't winter. The Ice Core is where my kind learn how to control their powers. It is located inside the Earth's core"

"What? The Earth's core? Your kind? I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that I am really thirsty and my gums ache like hell."

"That is normal for someone that is still becoming"

"Becoming what"

"A vampire"

"A what? You're crazy. Please take me home"

"I believe I can't do that"

I ran straight for the door with all my strength. He must be a serial killer. I opened the door and kept on running. I looked back and saw he wasn't even chasing me. I kept on running until I bumped into someone. It was Tenten. Was she also a serial killer? Right now I trust nobody.

"Ino, you're awake already?" She held my hand and that was preventing me from running away.

"Let go of me" she left me and I continued to run. It seemed that this house was endless. I kept on running until I saw someone sitting on a couch. It was….Shikamaru.

"You know that you can run way faster than that, you are a vampire. But then again, you aren't truly one yet."

"How did you do that? You were just….. How did you move that fast."

"It is a vampire's basic ability"

"Will you quit it with the vampire stuff? I'm out of here."

He said I could run way faster than that. There's no harm in trying…..right? I increased my speed only to see myself running faster than any normal human being. It was amazing; I could see every little detail as I was running. Before I realized it I crashed into a door. How I didn't see the huge door, I have no idea. Hopefully, it was the front door.

I opened it to see everywhere covered in snow. It was colder than any winter I've ever experienced. I came out of the house and looked at it from outside. It was huge. It was the biggest mansion I had ever seen in my life. The house was at least 60 feet tall. It was painted yellow-green. It had a symbol in the middle. It was three dark green leaves joined together through their bases. I could have stared at it forever but I had to run away from there.

"Will you stop running and listen to me." I gasped in shock and turned around to see Shikamaru. How did he even get there?

"You are not on the surface and you're not human anymore." This boy really needs to go see a doctor.

"Oh yeah, what am I then?"

"You're a fledgling. A vampire with human blood. And you can't stay like that for long"

"Why not? I would like to have at least some humanity within me."

"Nature would not allow that, you'll die"

"So I need to become a full vampire."

"Yeah"

"And how would I do that"

"By drinking human blood"

"You are crazy"

"He's saying the truth" Another voice said. It was Tenten. "You need to get human blood now. Can't you feel your throat burning?"

"That's just because I'm really thirsty. You know I used to look up to your family but now I can see that you guys are just a bunch of wackos."

"Shikamaru get her. We're heading to the surface."

"Whatever" he held me with an iron grip.

"Let go of me" I punched him but it was like punching a statue. He didn't even move an inch. He dragged me back into his house and ran with me to his room in the blink of an eye. He opened his wardrobe and put his eye near a scanner. It beeped with a green light and a secret door inside his wardrobe became visible. He opened the door and I saw an elevator made entirely of glass. It was circular in shape and was as big as a room. We entered it and he pressed a red button. The elevator began to go up really fast. I looked out to see the elevator had left his house and was still going up. It looked like we were going to enter space. How is that even possible? We were still going up. Apparently, the elevator was able to go into space. But in space you can't breathe.

"You idiot if we leave the Earth's atmosphere, we'll die of lack of oxygen."

"We are not leaving Earth and there's oxygen in here?"

We then left the Earth's atmosphere. Because everywhere was dark I assumed that we were in space. I looked down to see Earth only to see a huge ball of fire. That must be the Earth's core. Everything else then happened in a second. We were in someone's house.

"Where are we?"

"We are on the surface, my house"

"You mean that you really are a vampire and I'm a fle-fle-fledgling"

"Yes"

"How? Wait a minute, I remember. You bit me during our date. You did this to me. You turned me into this"

"Yeah"

"You bastard. How dare you turn me in-into a-a-a-a monster without my permission? I didn't choose to be this"

"Most of us don't"

That's when I snapped. I punched him so hard that he flew and broke a glass table.

"You're gonna regret what you did to me" I was going to kill him until I was stopped by Tenten.

"Let go of me"

"You say that a lot"

"I don't need your help anymore I'm going home" as I turned I hit someone's chest. I looked up to see who it was. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Preventing a childe from roaming the world unguided, killing everyone in the process"

"I am no child"

"He meant 'childe' as in c-h-i-l-d-e. It's a term used for a young, inexperienced vampires." Tenten said.

"It's also a term used for foolish vampires" Shikamaru said while wiping off some blood from his mouth.

"Why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A FOOLISH HUMAN, NOT A FOOLISH VAMPIRE."

"Here drink this" he tossed to me a bag with red liquid inside it. I didn't know what it was but it smelt tasty. I drank it till it was completely empty. It was the most delicious thing I had ever drank in my life. Whatever it was, it cured my burning throat.

"Thanks. What was that anyway?"

"Human blood"

It took me some time to understand what just happened.

"You just gave me….human blood."

"That is correct"

"That means I'm no longer a fledgling"

"Yes"

"I'm a full vampire"

"Yeah"

"I'm as strong as you now"

"Not at all"

"Uchiha, you plan to take my friend, Sakura, on a date"

"Yes"

"Do you plan to also turn her into a vampire?"

"No"

"So your intentions are sincere"

"No. Sakura shouldn't be turned into a vampire, not until she is of no more use."

"Until she is of no more use?"

"That's for another day"

"So basically you and your whole group are a bunch of blood sucking vampires"

"Whatever you call it. Now we need to train you."

"Why would I let you train me?"

"Because if you don't train, you'll kill everybody you ever loved. From your parents, to your friends, your whole family will be massacred…..by you."

"Why would I kill my own family?"

"The hunger. It will make you think of only one thing…..blood."

I didn't want to believe what he was saying. But if he was right, that would mean…..

"Okay, but I have some questions."

"Do you?" he said sarcastically. "I will answer all of your questions in the Ice Core"

"We're going back there? It's freezing down there"

"You're a vampire now; it will feel like a normal warm sunny day to you."

"Okay"

We all entered the elevator and it sent us back to Shikamaru's house in the Ice Core. We came out of the house and I saw Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Sai waiting.

"What took you so long to get here?" Neji said.

"So that's Shikamaru's girlfriend." Naruto joined.

"I am not his girlfriend"

"Shikamaru, I thought you didn't like blondes"

"No, I just don't like you"

"WHAT, BUT WHY" Shikamaru then sighed in annoyance.

"Annoying brat"

"So what's her element?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know, probably wind. That's what most blondes are."

"Give her the papers"

They gave me some kind of paper.

"Hold the paper and send chakra into it" Shikamaru said.

"What's Catra?"

"I said chakra. It's a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. Just try and think of what I said, those papers detect the smallest amount of chakra."

I concentrated really hard but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened"

"Naruto, do your thing"

"YOSH"

Naruto then walked up to me. He 'scanned' me as if looking for something. He walked up to Shikamaru and pushed him making him land on me. We were kissing. That blonde was going to die, how dare he do that to me.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, NAAAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOO"

"When a vampire gets angry, he/she unknowingly releases some chakra."

I looked at the paper and saw it was cut in half.

"Well as you can see she's wind, now I'm gonna run for my life" he then ran in a blur. I thought I could never catch him until I realized I could also run like that. I quickly chased after him so that I can murder him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRDD."


	8. Training a vampire

**A/N: I've got nothing to say. Please enjoy the story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**ShikaIno1  
Most reviewed Story: So Much for Happy Endings**

**Starfirexrin  
LOCKandK3Y  
Guest**

Ino's POV

After I finished beating up Naruto to a pulp, I began training immediately. Since my element was wind, Sasuke said Naruto would train me.

"I finally get to train someone; I will make sure I mould her into my own image-dattebayo"

Everybody stared at Naruto in fear.

"A-Another Na-Na-Naruto?" Neji asked.

Sasuke also looked terrified of the idea of me turning into Naruto.

"Shikamaru, stay with Naruto and Ino as they're training." Sasuke said.

"EHHH. BUT WHY SHOULD SHIKAMARU WATCH ME."

"Because we don't need another hyperactive noisemaker"

"URUSAI TEME. Hinata-chan, do you think I need Shikamaru watching me?"

I looked at Hinata, expecting her to side with Naruto.

"Yes, you do need Shikamaru's supervision"

"B-B-But why?"

"You need training yourself."

"I like your nice personality better"

Hinata then looked at Naruto with a murderous intent.

"What….did you say?"

Naruto gulped in fear.

"Nothing"

I remembered Naruto saying, 'I like your nice personality better'.

"What do you mean by 'nice personality'?"

"Hinata has MPD; Multi Personal Disorder." Hanabi said. "There's Nice Hinata, Bold Hinata and Cruel Hinata."

"Nice Hinata is a shy and sweet girl who couldn't harm a fly." Neji said.

"In other words, She's a disgrace to our family" Hanabi said.

"Bold Hinata is a sharp mouthed girl who doesn't care what anyone thinks" Neji continued.

"She's my favorite" Hanabi said.

"And Cruel Hinata is the personality that has no control of herself and kills for pleasure. Draining her victims of every single drop of blood is what she's skilled at. She could wipe out an entire village in an hour."

"Though we rarely see Cruel Hinata" Hanabi said.

"Will you stop interrupting me"

"Whatever you say brother"

"When do I go home anyway?" I asked.

"After your training." Shikamaru replied.

"Which is when?"

"In a few hours"

…

It was time for me to start training. I was in Naruto's house with Shikamaru.

"Okay. What do you need to know about wind?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, EVERYTHING."

"Right. Let's see, wind is an element that require sharp precision and accuracy. It is stronger than lightning but weak against fire and vampires of the wind element have more agility than normal vampires. Now I will teach you an awesome technique I call 'RASENSHURIKEN'"

He was about to raise up his hand until he got punched by Shikamaru.

"You fool. How could you think of teaching her an S ranked technique when she has no knowledge of ninjutsu"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME"

I already knew that it was going to be a long day.

…..

1 week later

"Your punches aren't fast enough." Naruto said as I was throwing a series of punches at him. I was in the middle of a spar with him. It only took 3 days for me to get used to my abilities. Right now I'm having an early morning spar with Naruto.

"Now try and catch me Ino" he said before running away in a blur. I chased after him knowing that Naruto isn't running at full speed. Vampires get stronger as they age and Naruto is about 1614 years old; the same age with Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru and Tenten. A vampire's age increases every 100 years. They stop aging at 2500 years. Which is like 25 years. The funny thing is they were all born as vampires. Anyway, I was about to catch Naruto until he increased his speed turned to meet me and suddenly threw a bunch of kunais at me.

"Dodge those or they'll leave a mark"

I quickly maneuvered them, dodging them with my enhanced agility. Vampires have an enhancement according to their element. Vampires of the fire element are stronger than other vampires, vampires of the wind element are more agile, vampires of the lightning element are faster, vampires of the earth elements have enhanced durability and vampires of the water element heal quickly.

I kept on running after Naruto but he kept on running faster and throwing more sharp items at me. I kept on dodging them until he stopped running and gave a signal that training is over.

"It's okay. It already 8:00 am and we've been training nonstop since 4:00 am." He said.

"Really, I didn't notice"

"So are you actually going to school today?" Today was Friday, the day Sakura was going on a date with Sasuke. I'm gonna spy on them to make sure that Sasuke doesn't do anything to her.

"Of course I will"

"Fine. But you do know that all of us will be with you at all times."

"What? But why?"

"Because you will lose control of yourself and could kill someone."

"I'm no murderer"

"That's what you think"

"Whatever you say"

I don't believe that he thinks I could kill someone. I'm as harmless as an ant. I went to Naruto's room, opened his closet, let it scan my eye and entered the elevator. I pressed the red button and it took me to the surface; Naruto's house. I haven't been on the surface for a week. I headed off to school immediately not bothering to stop at home since I was wearing Hinata's clothing. When I reached there I picked up on the scent of Sasuke and Sai. Neji, Hinata and Hanabi were on their way but I couldn't smell Tenten and Shikamaru.

I rushed to where Sasuke and Sai were.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm here"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I go to school here"

"Why would that baka allow you on the surface"

"Does it really matter?"

"Just don't kill anybody Yamanaka" Sai said.

"Whatever"

People then started arriving. The more people that came, the more hungry I became. All of them were looking at me. Probably because I've been missing for a week. I picked up a scent of someone strange. It was hard to explain but it made me want to fight. I looked at Sasuke and Sai to see if they could also smell it but they looked worried. The person with the horrible scent walked in. It was…Sakura?

She walked in and was coming to sit down on her usual sit which is next to me. She sat down and was lost in thought for her not to notice me.

"Hey Sakura, you okay?" She looked at me in shock.

"INO? Where've you been?" She asked while hugging me. I was about to tell her everything until I was interrupted by Sasuke and Sai.

"Hello Sakura. I see Ino's back." Sai said.

"Yes, she was about to tell me where she's been." Sakura replied.

"That isn't important now, is it?"

"Yes it is, right Ino?"

"No it isn't" I replied.

"You see? Mind if we sit next to both of you"

I looked and saw that the seats next to us were already taken.

"The seats are taken" Sakura said.

"I'm sure that they would kindly go and find other seats."

He went to the person sitting next to me and Sasuke went to the person sitting next to Sakura. They both looked at them in the eye and said.

"Get off"

They both got off their seats without hesitation. Naruto didn't tell me we could control people. Maybe it's just an Uchiha technique.

They both sat down, probably making sure I don't tell Sakura anything about them. I and Sakura talked but I made sure I didn't answer any question involving where I was for the past week. Class then ended and I left with Sakura. As I was walking over to my locker, Sakura was talking but all I heard was different heartbeats. I realized that I didn't want to drink Sakura's blood. I couldn't even think of touching her but I couldn't hold the hunger anymore.

"I'll be back Sakura, I have to take care of something."

"Ok"

I went to the back of the school and saw someone there eating. It was one of the nerds. I walked up to him and smiled devilishly at him.

"Hello handsome"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?"

"Of course"

"Mind if I join you for a bite?" I said while baring my fangs. He looked at me in fear and ran away. I waited a little before I ran and came in front of him. I guess I enjoy the hunt. I held him and bit his neck. I was planning on draining him of all his blood until someone threw me away from the nerd. It was Shikamaru. I ran to him about to punch him but he stopped me from moving. When I came back to my senses I realized what I did.

"I-I-I killed him"

"He isn't dead yet." He walked up to the boy, bit himself and forced him to drink his blood. After a few minutes the boy woke up. He looked at me.

"You-You-You're a vampire"

Shikamaru was standing in front of him. Shikamaru looked him in the eye and said

"Forget everything that happened here. You don't remember me or Ino here"

I guess it isn't just an Uchiha ability.

"He won't remember anything"

"I don't know what came over me, I just acted without"

"It's okay. It's normal for someone who just became a vampire. You just need to learn how to control yourself."

….

Sakura's POV

School was over but Ino was nowhere to be found. I went home with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. When I reached home I lied down for a few hours before getting ready for my date with Sasuke. I dressed up and waited for Sasuke. The doorbell rang and I rushed to the door before any of my siblings answered it. I opened it and saw Sasuke waiting.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

**Ja Ne.**


	9. Sakura's Date

**A/N: It was a lot of trouble writing this but I managed to deliver it on time.**** Eighteen reviews. I****'****m so happy with this story****'****s progress. I thank ShikaIno1 and starfirexrin for their reviews. Questions will be answered through review or PM. **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**ShikaIno****1 ****Most reviewed Story: So Much for Happy Endings**

**Starfirexrin**

Sakura's POV

I walked over to Sasuke's car waiting for him to be a gentleman and open the door. He walked to the driver's seat, entered the car and looked at me from inside the car.

"Are you getting in or what"

"Jerk"

I got into his car and he drove off.

'**Ask him about his life, his very very very long life'**

"Shut up"

"I didn't said anything"

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you"

"Right" he said, propbably thinking I was crazy.

"So tell me about your family"

"I have a twin which you already know and an older brother"

'**An older brother? Who knew?'**

"What's his name?"

"Itachi"

"What about your parents"

"My mother lives with us"

"What about your father?"

"He's been missing for 11 years"

"Oh. I'm sorry about that"

We kept on driving. He didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To my house"

"What?"

"I'm kidnapping you"

'**HE'S GOING TO KILL US****'**

"I'll be honest with you. I'm a vampire and you're a werewolf. But you're not a true werewolf yet. I need a female hybrid from the Haruno family to rescue my father. Any questions?"

'**Wow. He's honest. Ask him if Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata and Hanabi are also vampires****'**

"Are all your friends vampires too?"

"Yes. You don't look shocked. You already knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what"

"That I was a vampire"

"I suspected"

"I see"

"Ok. Bye" I said before opening the door and jumping out of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU NUTS" he shouted. I sustained no injury so I ran straight to my house. He wasn't chasing me which was weird.

'**What****'****s weird is that he said you're a werewolf****'**

'That's impossible'

'**Is it? You suspect Gaara is one, so what makes you think you're not?****'**

'I don't think it has anything to do with heredity'

'**Whatever you say...wolf girl****'**

I kept on running until I bumped into someone. It was Kankuro.

"KANKURO. Thank goodness I found you. Sasuke's trying to kidnap..."

"We can talk later. Right now we have to get out of here"

"Right"

We started to run as fast as we could. Someone then appeared in front of us and kicked Kankuro to the ground. He looked familiar. I then realized it was Shikamaru.

"Sakura, where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of my way"

He smirked at me and came out of my way. I was about to go help Kankuro but he flashed right in front of me and kicked me.

"You can go, but he can't"

I looked at him, getting ready to fight him.

"Sakura get out of here. I can handle myself" Kankuro said. He then began to perform some hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" Water then started rising from the rivers near us. It took the form of two dragons so I took that as a sign to get out of there. I ran away but the wave of water carried me away.

When the water died down. I looked back at them only to see that the water carried me to a distance far away from them.

"Sakura, where's Kankuro" I looked and saw my mother.

"He's fighting with Shikamaru"

"Shikamaru! He'll get killed. I have to go help him"

"Sorry but I can't let you leave" a familiar voice said. My mother looked annoyed and turned around.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

I looked at the person and saw it was Naruto. But why did she call him Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki?"

"That's his mother's name. It's what all supernatural beings call him."

"Mebuki. Long time no see. Last time I saw you was 1987 right?"

"Bastard." My mum replied.

"1987? What were you doing with her?"

"We thought your mother was a true Haruno so I always moved around with her. We tried to capture her"

"Why did you think she was a Haruno?"

"She was always hanging around your father, Kizashi and we already knew she was a werewolf"

"So you deceived her in order to kidnap her."

"Like Shikamaru deceived your sister and Sasuke 'tried' to deceived you. I mean he couldn't simply take you to his house. Who's the baka now?"

"Hold on, did you say Temari and Shikamaru?"

I then remembered when Temari was always hanging out with a boy that was very lazy. My mother kept on warning her to stay away but she refused to listen. She stopped talking about him after some months and started to travel with Kankuro and mum.

"How old are you"

"I'll answer you if you come with me"

"There's no way I'll allow that" my mother said. I then heard the sounds of bones cracking and looked at my mother. Her bones were cracking but she didn't look like she was feeling a thing. Naruto looked a little scared.

"I guess I'm going to fight"

My mother started to grow fur. It was the same color as her hair. She was taking the shape of a wolf and she started to increase in size.

'**It does have something to do with heredity****'**

"Sakura…..run"

"I ran away and she charged at Naruto. I continued to run as fast as I could.

"FUTON: RASENGAN"

I could hear Naruto shouting from a distance.

'**What the hell does that mean?'**

'How the hell do I know?'

Someone then grabbed me and ran. It was Gaara.

"Gaara? Is everyone here or what?"

"I warned you to stay away from the Uchiha but you don't listen"

We continued running until Strange black flames appeared in front of us.

"That technique"

Gaara stopped running immediately he saw the flames.

He started to grit his teeth in frustration. I saw four pairs of eyes looking at us. Two were pure white with barely visible pupils. The other two were red. It was those eyes again.

"The Uchiha and the Hyuuga family join together to fight me"

"Don't flatter yourself, I could take you out myself" a masculine voice with red eyes said. They started to show themselves. It was Neji, Hinata, an unknown woman and a man who looks exactly like Sasuke.

'**I'm guessing that's Sasuke's older brother and mother'**

'Yeah'

'**And must I say it but he is****...****'**

'WILL YOU SHUT UP'

He looked at me with his red eyes.

"You must be Haruno Sakura. My name is Uchiha Itachi" Gaara then pushed me from his view.

"Do not look at his eyes, you'll get trapped in genjutsu"

'**Gen-what?****'**

He quickly appeared in front of us, then rushed to Gaara and pushed him to a tree.

"You better run away Sa-ku-ra-chan" he said, playing with my name.

"Leave my brother alone." I said running to punch him. Neji then held my hand, smirking at me. He threw me away like he was throwing a rag. I literally flew until I crashed into a wall.

'**Well that wasn****'****t nice.****'**

I was almost at home until someone jumped at me hissing. He had fangs and those red eyes again.

'**Wait a minute, isn't that Sai?'**

"Sai?"

I threw him of me and continued running. Someone then pushed me down. It was Tenten.

"Hello Sakura chan." she said. "I'm really sorry about this" she was about to punch me, probably to knock me unconcious but she was interrupted.

"NINPO: KAMAITACHI"

I then felt a strong gust of wind that kept increasing with every second. The wind was strong enough to carry all of us. Someone grabbed me from the tornado and it was Temari.

"Temari nee-chan? Was it you who created that tornado."

"Hai. Run away now."

"Werewolves are so annoying" Tenten said. Her clothes were torn and she looked annoyed. "Temari, I'm going to kill you."

"Sakura, you're going to have to run away now"

Tenten then formed some hand signs.

"KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU" small fireballs then came out from her mouth and they were aimed at Temari. She dodged them with ease.

I then ran away. I could see my house.

"Sakura dear would you stop running. It's tiring" someone said. It was Hanabi.

"Why are all of you after me?"

"Ask Sasuke not me"

"And where is he?"

"I'm right here" Sasuke said, coming out of hiding.

I was in deep trouble. My whole family was busy fighting others. Nobody can help me. This means I have to fight. I ran to my house but Hanabi ran after me. She came in front of me but I jumped over her.

"Don't let her enter her house Hanabi"

Hanabi turned to grab me but I held and broke her wrist.

"Ouch. That hurt. You're dead you little bitch"

I ran into my house but I was dragged back from entering by Sasuke.

"I can't allow that."

I kicked Sasuke in the face and jumped inside my house. Sasuke tried to enter but it was as if there was an invisible wall preventing him from entering.

"Damn it"

He then looked at the ground and smiled. He picked up a long stick and impaled me with it. He then lIfted me up with the stick and used it to bring me out of my house. He smirked at me.

"I win, Haruno. I win" Everything then went black.

**Glossary**

**Hai: Yes**

**Baka: Idiot**


	10. Wolfsbane

**A/N: This story will be on a temporary hiatus. With summer being over, I need to focus on school. The next chapter I will post will be in about 6 weeks. I hope you understand. **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Maviea**** Most reviewed Story: For the Love of Billy!**

**KHautumn21597**

**starfirexrin**

Sakura's POV

I woke up in a blue room, gagged and tied up. I tried squirming to escape but nothing worked. I tried to rip the ropes but they burned me.

"Don't try escaping, those ropes were soaked in wolfsbane."

I didn't see who was talking but I already knew it was Sasuke. He came in front of me and removed the cloth that was in my mouth.

"Wolfsbane?"

"It's a plant used to repel werewolves."

I started to get angry at the bastard. I've never felt so much rage in my life.

"Let….me…..go"

"Calm down Sakura."

"LET ME GO"

"You should calm down, you're eyes are already yellow."

"Yellow eyes?"

He untied me and gave me a mirror. I saw my reflection and my eyes were golden and I had fangs.

"Wh-what's happening to me? MAKE IT STOP NOW"

"If you want it to stop, you need to calm down"

I tried to calm down but it felt impossible.

"I CAN'T"

"Sakura have you ever transformed"

"No"

"Good. At least we're safe."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that you're not going to transform until the next full moon."

He then left the room.

'**We have to look for a way out of here.'**

I searched for a means of escape but there was none. I looked up and saw a window.

'**There****'****s no way we can reach that.****'**

I climbed Sasuke's closet and jumped on the window. I opened it, crawled out and landed on the floor outside the house.

'**YOU DID IT. THAT WILL TEACH THOSE BLOOD SUCKING LEECHES THAT WOLVES RULE****'**

I started looking for a way out until I saw a huge gate. I went to the gate and tried to open it but they burnt me.

'**Wolfsbane****'**

'Damn it. I was so close.'

"Where do you think you're going, Sa-ku-ra chan"

"That voice" it belonged to Sasuke's older brother. I think his name was Etashi or something.

"I don't think I've formally introduced myself. My name is Itachi."

"Whatever"

"Those gates have wolfsbane on them, you won't be able to even smell them"

"What are you talking about, I don't smell any..."

Suddenly the stench hit me. It smelt like poisonous gas.

"Can't...breathe"

He rushed to me quickly, carried me and took me to the house in a second.

"Baka Okami"

He entererd the house and layed me on the couch.

"Do not try to escape again" he ordered while looking at me straight in the eye.

"No"

"That's right, I forgot. Werewolves can't be compelled."

He was about to walk away but I stopped him.

"Wait. Please tell me everything you know."

"Sakura dear, I'm over 2000 years old, I know a lot of things."

"I mean about werewolves."

"Oh. Why don't you ask your family about that."

"WHAT! They're here?"

"Yes. They are in the dungeons below us."

I quickly ran to the dungeons as fast as I could.

'**Wait a minute, do you even know where the dungeons are?****'**

'Of course I don't. But I'm picking up a scent. It smells familiar.'

'**Yeah. I can smell it too.****'**

'Of course you can smell it. You're me.'

'**Can we have this conversation later.****'**

The scent led me to a wooden door. I opened it and saw a staircase leading downstairs. I followed it and it led me to a locked door. I broke the lock and barged into the room. It was filled with huge cages that look like they've been here for centuries.

'**Are you calling those things cages, they're more like jail cells"**

I looked in every one of them until I found them.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? I thought I saw you enter the house." Gaara asked.

"I did…..sort of."

"Did you invite them in?"

"No."

"Then how did he….."

"He used a silver stick that he found in front of the house and impaled me with it."

"Wait a minute. Who kept a stick…made of silver…in front of a house filled with werewolves." my mom asked.

Everybody then looked at the only person stupid enough to that.

"Kankuro you baka'' Temari said.

"This has got to be the most stupid thing you've ever done" Gaara added.

"WHAT! What makes you think it was me?"

"Nobody else is stupid enough" I said.

"Yeah but…..….mom, I'm being bullied, this is where you stop them from insulting me."

"Bullied? You're older than Sakura and Gaara and Temari's just a year older than you."

"Can we go back to how Sakura's here?"

"She already said how she got here, you idiot." Temari said.

I tried breaking the lock but I could smell wolfsbane on it.

"Who brought you people here?"

"When you left, I had a deadly battle with Nara Shikamaru. I couldn't win since his element was earth and mine was water.

_Flashback_

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu" the water had filled up everywhere. It looked like it carried Shikamaru away. I had won so I rejoiced and was about to go help you until the ground opened and swallowed me. Everywhere was dark but I could still see due to my enhanced vision. I was about to perform a jutsu that'll get me out of there._

"_Suiton…." But I was knocked out by a rock thrown by Shikamaru._

After the fight, he tied me up, dragged me here and locked me up." Kankuro said.

"I wouldn't call that a fight" Temari said.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP"

"What about you, mum?"

"Naruto took me out immediately you ran. There was no way I could win." My mom said.

"Naruto, took you out?" I asked. "Naruto the idiot; took you out."

"Hey. I'm lightning, he's wind. I'm in my forties, he's in his…..sixteenth ….hundreds"

"What about you Temari?"

"Oh, after I defeated Sai and Tenten, I rushed here to save mum and Kankuro.

_Flashback_

"_Katon: Hosenka no jutsu" Tenten said, sending multiple fireballs at me. I dodged them easily and prepared a counter attack. _

"_Futon: Daikamaitachi no jutsu"_

_The wind that I created was pretty strong so it knocked Sai and Tenten out immediately. I could hear Gaara fighting with some people, so I was going to go help him. I then saw Kankuro and mum being carried away. So I thought:_

"_Gaara is strong; he can take care of himself. I have to go help Kankuro and mum."_

_So I followed Shikamaru here. I stealthily sneaked here and saw them both unconscious. As I was about to open the cage, someone beat me to it and pushed me inside._

'**Wow. Temari must be really strong to be able to take on Sai and Tenten and come out victorious.'**

"THAT'S A LIE TEMARI. SAI CARRIED YOU HERE AND YOU WERE UNCONCIOUS"

"WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU KANKURO AND HOW WILL YOU KNOW, YOU WERE UNCONCIOUS"

"I WASN'T UNCONCIOUS I WAS JUST FEELING WEAK SO I CLOSED ME EYES"

"Temari?" my mom asked.

"Fine, this is what really happened."

_Flashback_

_I dodged the fire balls and did my technique. I thought I had won so I did a little victory dance. But as I was dancing I hit a tree and something fell on my head. I later woke up here."_

'**I stand corrected'**

"Hah, you're more pathetic than me" Kankuro said.

"URUSAI BAKA"

"Gaara?"

"Itachi knocked me out with a genjutsu"

"Gen-what?"

"Genjutsu. It means illusionary technique. It makes your opponent to see, smell, hear or feel things that aren't real. It's a dangerous technique, more dangerous when used by an Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Sasuke's clan? What's so special about them?"

"Sharingan" my mom said. "One of the three most powerful dojutsu."

"Dojutsu?"

"It means eye technique. Do you even pay attention during japanese classes?" Temari asked.

"Do you mean those red eyes that Sasuke, Sai, Itachi and their mom have?"

"Yes"

"There's the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan; it's responsible for genjutsu. It can read your movements the moment you think of making them. It can also copy any ninjutsu" Kankuro said. "And before you ask, ninjutsu means..."

"Of course I know what ninjutsu means you baka" I said interrupting me.

"Another dojutsu is the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan. It's responsible for taijutsu; hand to hand combat. It capable of seeing chakra points and seeing through solid objects." My mom said.

"Hinata's white eyes?"

"Yes"

"And the last is the Rinnegan, which we know nothing about." Temari said.

"It's a myth" Gaara said.

"A scary myth" Kankuro said. "Rumour has it that those eyes can do any ninjutsu, including ressurecting dead people."

"I need to know everything about werewolves."

"Sit down, this is going to take a while." My mom said.

**Glossary**

**Baka: idiot**

**Okami: wolf**

**Urusai: shut up**


	11. FML

**A/N: I'M BACK. (Dodges projectiles thrown). The stories of my demise were greatly exaggerated. The reason for my departure was due to the death of my beloved laptop. Some idiot was messing with the wires in my neighbourhood and the electrical appliances started to go haywire. Unfortunately my laptop was charging and well...the rest was history. Still don't know the idiot who did it though. Anyway I'll continue with the story now.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**starfirexrin **

**K21EMERALD**

**Kitanalao**

**tylluanpowell**

Sakura's POV

"So what do you need to know" my mom asked.

"I don't know, our strengths, weaknesses, anything."

"Well normal werewolves are afraid of fire and we're not that friendly with silver." Kankuro said.

"Says the one who kept a silver stick at out door." Temari retorted.

"WOULD YOU LET IT GO ALREADY." Kankuro said.

"We also transform during the full moon." Gaara said.

"Must we?"

"Unless you wanna run insane."

"Point taken"

"Wolfsbane is also poisinous to us." Temari said.

"So why do these "things" want me." I said refering to Sasuke and his crew.

"I wish I knew."

Suddenly the door was opened and I could see two pairs of eyes glowing. A sharingan and a byakugan.

The figures then came out of the dark and revealed themselves to be Sai and Hanabi.

"Ni-san wants you." Sai said. "Now."

"Well you can tell your "ni-san" that I'm not going anywhere until my family is released."

"It appears you didn't hear me. I didn't say he's asking you to come. It's an order."

"Really?"

"Really"

"I wonder how you're gonna make me answer him cause I'm not going any...hey, let go of me." Sai was currently carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

"Let go of me you bastard"

Hanabi sighed at my actions. Sai continued to take me despite all my actions of resistance. I don't get how you continue to pound your fists continuosly on someone's back but he takes it as nothing. I then realize he's taking me to Sasuke's room.

"You can't take me there you imbecile. Let me go"

He simply opened the door and tossed me on the bed.

"Here she is." He told Sasuke. "Have fun." He said while closing the door.

"Bastard" I cursed angrily. I then looked at Sasuke's red, bloody, eyes and remembered that he didn't even know I left. I'm dead.

"You tried to leave."

"What kind of stupid question is that. You should have obviously known I was going to try and escape."

"True"

"What do you even want from me."

"I should probably tell you."

"I need a female Haruno hybrid"

"What's a hybrid?"

"A half-werewolf, half-vampire."

"Wait. I'm half vampire."

"You're not a hybrid you moron. At least not yet."

"So you're going to turn me into a hybrid. Then why haven't you done it since. Why would you need to kidnap me. I mean all you have to do is what, bite me? Or do I have to drink your blood. I hope not cause that would be disgusting."

"Would you shut up. I need to turn you on the day of a solar eclipse. Plus if I turned you now you would just die."

"Ok. But why during a solar eclipse?"

"The sun rules over the vampires while the moon rules over the werewolves. During a solar eclipse the sun and moon are in harmony. At peace. So when the blood of a vampire enters the body of a werewolf or the venom of a werewolf enters the body of a vampire. It would be peaceful and would not cause any harm. That's how hybrids are created."

"So when is the next solar eclipse?" I asked.

"A year from now."

"A YEAR FROM NOW?"

"Yeah, you're going to be living here for some time."

"Over my dead body."

"Well if you try leaving the house again the wolfsbane would probably make that possible."

"Now come I want to take you somewhere."

I thought he was actually taking me somewhere important but at the end it was...his closet.

"Wow Sasuke your closet looks nice."

"It's not my closet I wanted to show you it's what's inside."

He then opened his closet and put his eye near a scanner. A secret door opened and I saw a glass elevator. In the fricking closet. He then went and got like five sweaters.

"Put them on. All of them."

I put them on and we entered the elevator. He pressed a button and we began to go down. It then got to a point that I began to think we were underground. I looked down and saw a fricking ball of lava. And we were going to enter it.

"That's the earth's core."

"What? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US OR SOMETHING."

"Just shut up."

We continued to go down and just as we were about to enter. I panicked and jumped on Sasuke to kill him.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH."

I looked out and saw everywhere covered in snow.

"What...on...earth?"

"Welcome to the ice core."

It was unbelievable. How could a place like this be hidden under the surface.

'**How the hell can this place be so cold yet it's hidden in a big ball of lava?'**

"This is where we train new vampires."

"It's so cold." I'm wearing five sweaters but it's still freezing.

"How do people train here in this cold condition?"

"To vampires it isn't cold at all."

The elevator seemed to end in a huge mansion. We kept on going down until the elevator stopped and opened. We came out of another closet. This room was much more bigger than the one in the surface. I didn't even think any room could be bigger than Sasuke's room.

"Where is this place?"

"My room."

'**Of course.'**

He took me out of the room and out of the house. From outside the house was unbelievable. It was freaking huge. In the middle was the uchiha symbol.

"How rich are you?"

"My family has existed for over 2000 years. I think we've had more than enough time to get rich."

'**Showoff****.'**

"Sakura?"

I looked to see who called me and I was shocked.

"Ino? What are you doing here?"

'**Shikamaru probably brought her here****.'**

That's right. Wait. I realized that Ino wasn't wearing anything to protect her from the cold weather.

"Well, Shikamaru brought me here to see it. He told me about what he is and brought me here to prove it cause I didn't believe him." She lied.

'**Fucking liar****.'**

"Well that makes sense. Wow. You seem to not feel cold at all."

She looked like she was thinking of another lie.

"Well..."

"Stop. You were a vampire all this time and you couldn't tell me, your best friend. How long have you been one anyway."

"Saku..."

"Just shut up and leave me alone"

I walked off not minding if I don't know where to go.

'**Where do you think you're going you wacko****.'**

'Dont't know. Don't care.'

'**You know, it's this sort of nonchalant attitude that gets people killed****.**** Plus, if Ino is a vampire, won't she just run and catch up with you****'**

'She's not the only one that can run.'

I began to pick up in speed. Soon I was running really fast. Not as fast as Sasuke but fast enough.

'**SAKURA STOP RUNNING****.'**

I began to feel dizzy. Everything went black.


	12. The Kid that Isn't a Kid

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. I got some very funny reviews from the last chapter. One was from "sasusaku 3623649" who stated that I made the werewolves weak and the vampires much more stronger. The truth is these vampires are much old and know more than the werewolves. They were able to defeat the werewolves because they're much more smarter. Plus Gaara is much more stronger than all the vampires and is equal in strength with Itachi. And I don't know what made you think Ino is a pathetic friend cause she isn't. If I knew your reason for saying that I would have proved you wrong. And I don't blame them for doing all they've done for Sasuke's father. He is one of their loved ones so they would do anything for him. Anyway, thanks for sharing your opinion but could you do that next time without using all those swear words. It's a public site. **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Guest **

**starfirexrin**

**Shikain01  
Most Reviewed Story: So Much for Happy Endings**

**sasusaku3623649**

**Nixbloodlust**

Sakura's POV

I woke up in a dark room and could barely see anything. My eyes were feeling very heavy.

"Where the hell am I?"

"I have no idea." A strange voice said.

"AHHHH. RAPE." I tried to punching him but that seemed to be a waste of time because….well I couldn't see.

"You're really stupid. I'm not raping you. I saw you freezing so I brought you here."

I could hear him moving around. He opened the curtains and I could finally see again. He seemed to be around my age. He had white-bluish hair and purple eyes.

"It seems that you are enchanted with my beauty. Don't worry its normal." He said cockily while smiling.

"Please, you're not even that good looking."

"Eh. You're really cruel. What's a werewolf doing here anyway?"

"None of your business."

"You smell Uchiha. Who brought you here."

"Uchihas have a smell?"

"Answer my question. Was it Fugaku? Mikoto? Madara? Or was it the brat Itachi?"

'**Who's Madara?'**

"None of them."

"Stop lying. They're the only Uchihas stupid enough to bring a werewolf here."

"Listen. I have no idea who Madara is. Fugaku is still trapped and how on earth is Itachi a brat? He's like two millennia old. If you need to know I was brought here by Sasuke."

"What do you mean Fugaku is trapped and what's a Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? He's Itachi's little brother. And don't you know about Fugaku's situation?"

"How old is this Sasuke?"

"He's about 1600 years I guess."

"What's today's date?"

"30th of May"

"What year?"

"2015"

He looked at me with such shock. He didn't know we were in 2015.

'**What a weird dude'**

"What date did you think it was?"

"Last I remember I was in the 5th century. Year 415 I think."

"What…the….hell. How is that even possible? You've been what? Unconscious for almost sixteen hundred years.

"I don't even remember."

Suddenly the door flew open and someone came in rushing in.

"SAKURA." It was Ino.

"I finally found you. I know I was very stupid for not telling you but I thought that if I did then they would kill you. I never wanted to hide anything from you. I wanted to protect you from then and from me. Please forgive me."

"Wow. That was touching." The strange boy said.

"WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU FOR YOUR OPINION?" I shouted.

"Nobody."

"Sakura who's he?"

"Just some annoying old geezer."

"Really. You figure out my age and now you're calling me a geezer. I saved your life so you should really be more grateful."

"Sakura I think we should get going before Sasuke comes here and beats your friend here to a pulp. You know how short tempered he is.

"Hahahahhaaaa. That was really funny blondie. A child beating me. Do you know who I am? Plus I can't let you take Sakura."

"What? Why?" Ino and I said in unison.

"I want to meet this Sasuke. If I keep his girlfriend he comes here. I would like to know why he is dating a werewolf. He is a vampire is he not?"

"I don't know if your sick in the head but I'm taking Sakura with me. And don't you dare stop me...or else."

"How old are you."

"Sixteen"

"Sixteen. You're not even a born vampire? I'll keep Sakura for some time please. You're welcome to stay if you wish"

Suddenly Ino flashed up to him and was about to punch him but he held her hand. He smirked and started to crush her hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ino screamed.

"INO"

He then threw her like a rag. He went out the door and looked up.

"UCHIHA SASUKE. SHOW YOURSELF." He roared. It was so loud. I began to wonder if he was even a vampire. He seemed more like a demon.

"He'll soon come."

"You're a demon."

"I am not. I just want to see this Sasuke kid. I'm curious."

"Well then I hope I satisfy your curiosity." A voive said.

I looked to the door and saw Sasuke. He looked pissed off.

"You're Sasuke? You look like Madara when he was your age."

"Who are you?"

"Me? You don't need to know me."

"You're right. I don't need to know you. Now I'll be taking these two."

"Wait. Why don't we play a game. Let's fight. If you win...wait, you can't win. If you please me, I'll let you take them. If you don't, I'll kill you."

'**Did he say Sasuke should please him. If he's that horny why didn't he just rape us?****'**

'Maybe he just prefers guys.'

"What do you mean please you?"

"I mean that you should fight me hard. If I like how you fight I release them, if I don't, I kill you."

"You must be really stupid. You're are forgeting that I am an uchiha. Plus you're around my age so you're no match against me."

"Sasuke..."

"Be quiet Sakura. Let's get this over with." Sasuke said.

"Damn you're cocky."

"I'll allow you make the first move." Sasuke said.

"If I make the first move, then it'll end so fast."

"Fine then."

Sasuke ran around him quickly circling him. It was like a mini tornado surrounding him.

"Pathetic" the boy said before punching Sasuke.

Sasuke literally flew. He began to perform some hand signs and gripped his hand. A ball of lightning was on his palm. He charged at him with full speed.

"Not good enough." He said before grabbing Sasuke's hand and throwing him...again.

Sasuke perforned other hand signs and blew out a huge ball of fire. The boy stretched out his hand and the ball grew bigger, changed it's direction and was now heading toward Sasuke. Sasuke ran out of the fireball's path but the boy ran to where he was punched Sasuke him straight in the face, grabbed him from the ankle and threw him...again.

'**Unbelievable.****'**

I agreed with inner. I never thought that 'the Uchiha Sasuke' could be ridiculed like this. The boy was trating Sasuke like a 4 year old kid.

"Listen Sasuke, you'll have to do more than that to please me. I know you can't beat me, heck you're father wouldn't even scratch me, same with your grand father Madara, as it stands I am the most powerful vampire existing. But at least try to save your girlfriend."

"She's...not...my...girlfriend." He said flashing his sharingan.

"Nice eyes. Still not able to beat me with them but who's stopping you from trying."

That's when Sasuke brought out his sword and flashed his fangs. This was going to be a long day.

**Authors Note:**

**If anyone guesses who the stranger is I will do anything he asks. That is if I can be able to do it. You can PM the answer or say it in a review.**


	13. The First

**A/N: Ok. I'm here with chapter 13. In the last chapter I asked people to find out who the stranger was. Apparently, everyone that tried figured it out due to me forgeting to delete the part about his hair and eyes. So, I am indebted to everyone that got it. But you have to admit, the fact that he is much more stronger than Sasuke is hilarious.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Nixbloodlust**

**kitanalao**

**kellimorton66**

Sakura's POV

"SHISHI RENDAN"

"That's horrible"

"KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU"

"Too slow"

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU"

"Wait I think I felt...Nope, just an itch."

"CHIDORI NAGASHI"

"Are you sure you're even a vampire, talk more of an uchiha"

That's all that has been going on for the past three hours, I think? It's pretty hard to keep track of time here. Sasuke is definetly no match for the strange vampire. I'll call him 'Shark'. Cause his teeth are all pointy and stuff. Shark even made a clone to take care of Sasuke while he goes take a nap. But the clone was still beating Sasuke silly. Then he came out with some food and gave me too eat while I 'wait for my boyfriend'. I don't know how many times I will tell him that I am not Sasuke's girlfriend. Then he dispelled the clone and continue to 'fight' with Sasuke, if you would call what they were doing a fight.

"Oi. Sasuke. I'm not pleased with this fight at all. If this keeps up I'll kill you."

"Bas-tard." Sasuke said before suddenly falling unconcious.

"CHICKEN ASS" I screamed.

Then suddenly someone barges in to the fight shouting.

"YOSH. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BEATING UP MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT. NOW THAT UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED, I WILL GIVE YOU A GOOD FIGHT."

"Who are you?"

"I JUST SAID IT. ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING. I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO. SON OF MINATO NAMIKAZE AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI. GREATEST VAM..."

"Shut it before you blow my eardrums out. You're an uzumaki? And a jinchuuriki, am I correct?"

A genieriki? The hell does that mean?

"How do you..."

"I can smell it inside you. The kyuubi no yoko. But that still won't help you win me."

Naruto's POV

"I can smell it inside you. The kyuubi no yoko. But that still won't help you win me."

This guy's chakra is unbelievable. It's almost suffocating. How can someone his age have such chakra. But still I have to try.

**'Do you think you can win someone that knocked out the uchiha. You really are more stupid than I thought.'**

'Shut up Kurama and help me think of a way to defeat him.'

**'Well I really don't like how he said that even I am incapable of helping you defeat him. But I feel like I know him from somewhere.'**

"Strange man, what's your name?"

"Hozuki Suigetsu"

**'What a funny name. Hozuki Suigetsu...HOZUKI SUIGETSU. NARUTO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.'**

'What, why?'

**'DON'T ASK JUST RUN'**

There's no way I'm running away from this guy. Believe it.'

**'YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HIM. IF HE CHOOSES HE COULD KILL US IN AN INSTANT.'**

'He can't be that stro...'

"Are you having a conversation with the kyuubi. He's probably telling you to leave everything and run. If he is you should listen to him."

"Hell no. I'mma save Sasuke, Sakura-chan and Ino right now by defeating you."

I then jumped into the air and made an omega rasengan while charging straight at Suigetsu. But he didn't move. He was taking it head on.

Sakura's POV

Naruto just made a huge swirly ball and hit Suigetsu with it.

**'Yeah, I knew Naruto would do it.'**

'Don't you find it strange that Shark didn't attempt to dodge it.'

The debris caused by the impact was finally clearing up. I saw Suigetsu standing the exact spot he was with no scratch. The attack did absolutely nothing. But I couldn't find Naruto. I searched and saw him unconcious right next to Sasuke, who was also unconcious.

**'Or dead.'**

'Shut up.'

"Hey pinky. Your friends are pathetic."

"Thanks for the info."

"Yeah when they wake up you can go with them. I'm tired and bored of them. Now to go look for them."

"Look for who?"

He stared at me for some time before replying.

"Bye beautiful."

He then walked off going where, I do not know. What I just realized is that I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere with three unconcious vampires. Plus I think I am about to join them. Life couldn't get better.

...

I woke up in the uchiha mansion. Why the heck have I been falling unconcious lately. Is something wrong with me or what? Naruto, Ino and Sasuke are being taken care of by medics right now while I'm currently in the middle of interrogation by Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Neji.

"Sakura you have to try and remember. What was his name?" Itachi asked.

"I can't remember. I think it was Hachiki Wikesu or something."

"Hachiki Wikesu? Never heard of him." Neji said.

"How did he look?" Neji asked.

"Well he had white bluish hair and purple eyes. Oh and his teeth were like a shark's own."

"All of them?" Itachi asked.

"Yep. All pointy."

"How old did he look?" Itachi said.

"How old? That's right. He looked around my ages but he said he last remembered he was in the 5th century. I think he was unconcious since then."

"From the 5th century? That's impossible right Itachi?' Neji said.

"I don't know. He was probably frozen in time by a very powerful vampire." Itachi replied.

"Hachiki Wikesu? That's a weird name." Neji said.

"Wait. White bluish hair, purple eyes, sharp teeth. Are you sure his name was Hachiki Wikesu or Hozuki Suigetsu?" Itachi asked.

"Hozuki? Hozuki. YES. THAT'S HIS NAME. HOZUKI SUIGETSU!"

Itachi looked beyond mortified.

"Shit."

"Itachi, who's Hozuki Suigetsu?" Neji asked.

Itachi was still shocked. He couldn't move at all. Who is this person that his name alone is scaring the shit out of Itachi.

"What's wrong with Itachi." Mikoto asked while walking in.

"Itachi. Itachi. ITACHI." Mikoto shouted.

"He's back mother."

"Who's back?"

"How the fuck did he come back." Itachi said.

"Who?" Mikoto asked.

"Suigetsu."

Mikoto stared at Itachi for some time in shock.

"What the hell, you're kidding right? Suigetsu's back? Was he the one who attacked Sasuke, Naruto and Ino?"

"Yes. According to Sakura, it was him."

"Who is he? Why are all of you so scared?" Neji asked.

"He is known as the origin. The first." Mikoto said.

"A damn bastard that doesn't age. A true immortal. The original vampire." Itachi concluded.


	14. The Legend

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting in such a long time. I've been busy with school and all so I haven't had enough time. But I'll try to continue posting from now on. Enjoy the story.**

Sakura's POV

"Wait the what? Original as in number one? Vampire number one?" I said.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"No way." I said.

"I can't believe it. I never thought of how vampires even started to exist." Neji said.

"HOW OLD IS THE DUDE. HE'S LIKE A MILLION YEARS OLD AND HE WAS FRICKING FLIRTING WITH ME. "

"Actually nobody knows his exact age considering when he was born nobody really kept track of time." Mikoto said.

"If he joins with the other two then we have a real problem." Itachi said.

"Which other two?" I asked.

"Forget about it."

Itachi rushed to where Sasuke, Naruto and Ino were. I followed him of course. I looked and saw that Ino was awake. I quickly went over to her to see how she was doing.

"Ino are you okay?"

"Yeah but what happened?"

"Oh nothing much. You just tried to fight the most powerful vampire in existence and ended up getting tossed like a ragdoll." I said.

"Oh...now I remember."

"You know you're really stupid, right? You just became a vampire yet you go on taking any vampire you see."

"Oh you know me. That's how I roll babe." Ino said knowing fully well how that phrase annoys me.

"Shut up." I said then hugged her. "Don't ever do that again."

Suddenly, Sasuke started to groan.

"What the fuck happened to me?" Sasuke said still in pain.

"You got your ass kicked." Itachi replied.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF SAKURA-CHAN YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed suddenly jumping of the bed. He looked ready to fight at first, then confused. Probably because he realized he's in a medic ward.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Baka"

"URUSAI SASUKE!"

"Naruto, I need you to call someone here." Itachi said.

"Who?"

"Uzumaki Karin"

...

'**Uzumaki...Karin?'**

'Why do we need to call that annoying bitch?'

"That's impossible Itachi. She never listens to me." Naruto said. "But, there is someone she would listen to" he said smiling sheepishly looking at Sasuke.

"No way in hell" Sasuke said.

"Just get the girl to come here Sasuke. What's there?" Itachi asked.

"Why do we need her? She's useless in a fight." Sasuke said.

"I agree. She'll only cause problems." I added, really not wanting to see that psycho.

'**Jealous' **

'I'm not even going to reply to that statement.'

"We don't need her to fight, we need to hide her from Suigetsu." Mikoto said as she walked in.

"Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto will get Karin while Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru gets the other person." Mikoto continued.

"Who's this other person?" I asked.

"His name is Juugo. He's a vampire as old as Suigetsu. But he's frozen in time."

"This is so confusing." I replied. "So there's another original vampire."

"Juugo isn't an original. He's special though." Itachi said. "Legend has it that Suigetsu became the first vampire through unknown means. Juugo was his best friend and he tried to make Juugo like him. He succeeded but Juugo wasn't exactly like him. He went on monstrous rampages once in a while and only Suigetsu could calm him down. So Suigetsu and Juugo were the first vampires. Suigetsu was created originally and Juugo created…..scientifically. Suigetsu and Juugo attacked villages draining people of their blood. This went on for decades until Suigetsu met a woman, turned her and they married. Suigetsu had calmed down and was living a peaceful life while Juugo continued with his rampages. Then a witch, an uzumaki, attacked Suigetsu's family in the name of revenge and killed everyone in it except for his three sons. These sons had descendants. The first son had the power of eyes and is known to be the origin of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan. The second the power of light and darkness and is the origin of the Nara and Akimichi clan. Then the third the power of the mind and is known to be the origin of the Yamanaka clan. Suigetsu and Juugo couldn't be killed so they were to be frozen in time forever, never to torment the earth again. The uzumaki woman created the core to trap Suigetsu and Juugo in it. She had already frozen Juugo but before she could freeze Suigetsu he turned her into a vampire making her lose her witch powers. Suigetsu escaped but since she had performed a part of the spell he was freezing….slowly. He went around looking for help to stop his freezing but he couldn't find any. He then tracked the uzumaki, killed her and placed most of his essence into her daughter. When he did that he finally froze and the daughter kept his body in the core."

"Wow" I said.

"You said the third son was the origin of the Yamanaka clan?" Naruto said. "You mean Ino's clan?"

"Yes"

"But she was a human."

"They say that the ancestors of her clan involved themselves with some serious magic that cured them from their vampirism." Itachi said. "The other clans weren't happy because they saw it as a threat so they eliminated the cure and the makers."

I looked at Ino who was in complete shock.

"Wow Ino, who knew your family was that important." I said

"What's that meant to mean?" She snapped back.

"Kidding." I said laughing. "So what does Karin have to do with this?"

"When Suigetsu put his essence in the Uzumaki's daughter it didn't die with her. As she had descendants it was passed on. The essence currently resides in Karin. That's why we need to hide her from Suigetsu. If he finds her he may try to obtain the essence from her. And he's already powerful as he is now. We don't need to give him a boost."

"How did Suigetsu escape?"

"The witch never finished the spell so it probably wasn't as strong as it was meant to be. Juugo on the other hand should be frozen since she completed the spell on him."

"But all this doesn't make sense, Suigetsu said that last he remembers he was in the year 415. That's barely two millennia ago. Plus he knew about you, your father and your mother. So unless all this happened in the 5th century it makes no sense."

"Actually it happened like five hundred thousand years ago."

"Then the legend isn't completely true."

"Well it wouldn't be expected to be completely correct. It is a story even I thought wasn't true." Itachi said.

"Okay enough story-telling, Sasuke, you, Sakura and Naruto should go get Ka-"

"Don't worry, you don't need a whole squad to get the girl. I'll just call her and she'll be here in a minute." Sasuke said. "Plus I want to go get this Juugo guy." You'll need an extra set of fangs if we're dealing with someone like him."

"Fine."


End file.
